


When You Accidentally Out Yourself As a Superhero

by caseyx3lee



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not so secret, Secret Identity, Spideypool - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Wade is smarter than people assume, spideypool prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyx3lee/pseuds/caseyx3lee
Summary: Prompt 252:Peter (not known as spidey) and deadpool are dating, which concerns the Avengers. They go to confront Peter the Innocent Civilian about the dangers of dating Deadpool while the two of them are on a date. Things don’t go as planned when a supervillian attacks mid-conversation (Which was not going well; Peter was pretty convinced wade wouldn’t hurt him and Wade just cackled at the idea that he was even physically able of damaging peter) and throws a bus at the group of them. Peter catches it.





	When You Accidentally Out Yourself As a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spideypool fic, feedback is welcome.

_Just another day in the life_. Peter was sitting at the table he had reserved for late lunch with his boyfriend; and as usual Wade was late. Peter was pretty sure he hadn’t taken the suit with him when he left his apartment this morning, so where the hell was he? Just as he was about to shoot a text to see if Wade had forgotten, which to be fair happens a lot, a masked man sat in the seat across from him. 

“Hiya baby boy,” Wade was wearing a shit-eating grin beneath the mask, Peter could tell. 

“Where did you even stash that thing when you left?” Peter asked with an edge to his voice. 

“Oh, I have extras,” was Deadpool’s only reply. And this was Deadpool, not Wade Wilson, they were two sides to the same coin. Where Wade Wilson was self-conscious, caring and affectionate; Deadpool was cocky, reckless, and flirted with everyone. 

Peter just stared at him. This was supposed to be a date, but now it was some kid from Queens sitting at a restaurant with Deadpool and yup people were starting to stare. “Can you at least take the mask off?” _Why can’t my life be normal?_

“No can-do baby boy, don’t wanna scare off the kiddos,” by now he had at least rolled his mask up to his nose to stuff breadsticks into his mouth after Wade had flashed his blinding patented you-love-me-and-you-know-it smile. 

“Fine,” Peter forced out around a sigh, “but people are gonna talk.” 

“Let ‘em,” Deadpool’s smile was a lot more genuine. Wade and Deadpool seemed to be more two moods than two people when he was with Peter, and Peter definitely didn’t mind the way that made him feel. 

As the waiter was hesitantly walking back to the table to now get drink orders Peter felt himself tense imperceptibly seconds before he heard the voice of his boss, Tony freaking Stark. Tony pulled up a chair to straddle as he rested his arms and head on the back while he spoke. “See kid, this is why I wanted to keep tabs on you. Do you know who this guy is?” 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Peter bit out. He was really sick of people trying to tell him how to live his life, and that usually started with the whole ‘don’t date Deadpool’ thing. Peter had noticed that Wade was now sitting stock still and straight up in his chair trying very hard not to glare daggers at Tony’s head. “and I’d appreciate it if everyone would just let me live my life.” 

“He’s a dangerous man, son,” oh great, Captain America too, “do you have any idea how he makes his money?” 

“Yes actually, I do; and look I get that it’s not a way that you guys agree with, and I don’t always either by the way, but he is trying to be better. He’s been working with Spider-man for the past year and he hasn’t actually taken a job since that partnership started,” referring to yourself in the third person was weird; but Peter hadn’t told anyone his secret identity and they’d never believe nerdy, clumsy Peter Parker was Spider-man anyway. He had wanted to tell Wade so many times but he hadn’t really had the opportunity yet, the Avengers though? They didn’t need to know. 

“He’s a lunatic and he can’t be trusted!” Tony all but yelled, other people in the restaurant had given up on trying to be sly and eavesdrop and were pretty much all watching closely and Peter’s life went to hell in hand basket. 

“ **He** is sitting right here,” Deadpool had rolled his mask back down. Peter knew he hated when people acted like he wasn’t around just to say whatever they wanted about him. Sure he was a mercenary with questionable morals but he was still human, and being more of a hero lately. Spider-man didn’t even need to remind him not to “un-alive” people for the past four months; but Peter had a feeling the next time the pair met he’d need some reminding as to why he couldn’t un-alive Iron Man. 

“Let’s go,” Peter had stood up and thrown some bills on the table as he grabbed Wade’s hand to pull him form the chair he was reclining in. If he put some of his super strength into to get Wade up he didn’t notice. They exited the restaurant with Cap and Iron Man right behind them, never letting up about he, Innocent Civilian Peter Parker, needed to get away from Deadpool; he’s crazy, he’s a killer, etc. All things the two of them, and most of the other Avengers, had told him before. 

As they rounded a corner and Peter is really trying very hard to get away from Tony and Steve they hear tires screech and people scream. Deadpool is off towards the action first, trying to see exactly what happened, Tony suits up and flies off after. Steve, to his credit, pauses with a hand on Peter’s shoulder to say, “We’re just worried kid, this is a dangerous life; and Tony really doesn’t want to see you get hurt. You know he’d feel responsible,” and then he’s off towards the action as well; and okay, Peter gets that, he really does. How responsible had he felt after Uncle Ben? After Gwen? After any news story he reads about a crime on a night that he and Wade were out on a date? But he isn’t some helpless kid; they may not know that but they treat him like a kid and not the adult he is either way. Besides, Peter has been in plenty of dangerous situations; he was a photographer for a paper in the city with super powered villains and heroes. So, since he sick of everyone telling him what to do, he ran towards the screams instead of away like a normal well adjusted adult, and it was only a little bit to spite the two heroes telling him how to live his life. 

When Peter rounded the corner he could definitely hear the fight taking place, but he couldn’t see anything, there was dirt and debris everywhere. Peter tried to keep an eye out for red and black spandex and leather but still couldn’t really see anything through the haze of rubble. As soon as Iron Man and Captain America saw him they came running right over to him. “Are you out of your mind? This is way too dangerous for a civilian to be near. Go back to the restaurant where it’s at least safer!” Tony Stark was yelling at him, this was new. 

“Stark is right, kid. You could get seriously injured being this close to a fight,” Steve, ever the calm one tried to help Tony persuade Dumb and Innocent Civilian Peter Parker back to safety. Peter just rolled his eyes, about to rebuke their scolding when his spidey sense shot hard down his spine. Without a second thought Peter shoved through the two heroes to stop the bus flying through the air. It was quite the sight, Innocent Civilian Peter Parker holding the bus that was just hurtling towards the sidewalk and coincidentally a super genius and super soldier; the two aforementioned supers standing slack jawed staring unblinking at Peter Parker, formerly known as Innocent Civilian Peter Parker; and Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool, holding his stomach he’s laughing so hard at the reaction to Peter’s previously thought out of character heroics. 

“WADE,” Peter yelled after he set the bus down, he was furious. Sure, Deadpool didn’t exactly throw the bus himself, but he did taunt whatever strong baddie was throwing a fit enough to get a bus thrown; and then did nothing to prevent it from almost killing three supers as well as actual innocent civilians and his damn boyfriend. “I COULD HAVE DIED.” 

“Yeah, you could have, but I knew you’d catch that bus Spidey.” He was still laughing. Stupid Wade. 

“Wha- how- I’m not-“ Peter’s brain was being very uncooperative at the moment. 

“Baby please, I’d know that booty anywhere. And in anything,” Wade said as he sauntered over to Peter to slap him on the ass. Peter slapped his hand away and definitely put some super strength into it. “Okay, ow. But fair,” was Wade’s response holding up a hand with at least two broken fingers, and a sprained wrist if how he held it was any indication. 

“Huh, so that’s how you got such good pictures of Spider-man,” Steve had come up next to them. 

“This is all very touching and I’m glad we’ve all experienced this revelation together but we still have a problem. Do you have a suit Spider-man?” Tony was trying valiantly to single handedly stop the monster now crashing through Central Park. 

Peter gave a sidelong glance at Wade who had the biggest grin plastered on his face staring right back, “Yeah.” Peter pulled his mask out of his pocket and threw his clothes into a quick web bag to toss in the bushes. 

\------

After subduing the leviathan* that appeared out of nowhere the makeshift team decided to get ice cream to reward themselves for a job well done.

“So,” Tony started. Three out of four of the heroes happily eating ice cream didn’t seem to keen on actually having this conversation now, Wade on the other hand could barely sit still; he was bouncing up and down where he sat staring animatedly among the three trying very hard to avoid eye contact with each other.

“So,” Peter replied. “I’m Spider-man.” 

Wade squealed with delight, “I knew it! You can’t hide anything from me baby boy.”

“How did you even know?” Tony was more in shock that Deadpool knew without being explicitly told than anything, he wasn’t known as the brightest bulb in the house; or the most stable.

“Please. You guys give me like no credit. I am a world class mercenary with access to top secret military tech. You really think I didn’t know what my own boyfriend does in his spare time? Well, that and more than once Peter has gotten a little too into fucking and broken my-“ Wade was rudely cut off by webbing being shot into his mouth and then over. To make sure he was quiet. 

“Thank you for ending that train of thought.” Steve Rogers looked absolutely scandalized by the way that sentence was quickly devolving into some risqué territory.

“Wade, why didn’t tell me that I’ve been hurting you?” The concern in Peter’s voice made Wade melt just a little.

“And how do you have access to this top secret military tech? You’re no longer enlisted.” Tony freaking Stark sounded jealous, Wade was giddy.

Wade is still spitting webbing out as his ice cream drips pathetically down his entire arm while simultaneously trying to speak. He holds up one finger while looking at Peter, “Because maybe I’m into it, and,” he turns to Iron Man now, “just ‘cause I ain’t in don’t mean squat.” 

“Peter rolls his eyes fondly at the last sentence while Tony scoffs in disgust at Wade’s terrible grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> Leviathans were monsters in Spiderman/Deadpool 1 MU.
> 
> If you like it feel free to follow me on tumblr. shipthetip.tumblr.com


End file.
